


Little Promises and Big Smiles

by sekaizinnias



Category: EXO (Band), Sekai - Fandom
Genre: Family, M/M, Parenthood, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaizinnias/pseuds/sekaizinnias
Summary: Sehun watches his lil girl's solo dance performance and bursts out laughing when she pouts towards him,"Daddy i forgot my steps." And while Sehun laughs, his girl's teacher notices him, frowning unhappily.





	Little Promises and Big Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. heeee.  
> This is really a short one about 1.7k  
> I just had to write this, i got so tempted with the prompt i posted on twitter!  
> hahahaha  
> daddy Sehun is adorable! 
> 
> Do leave comments and Kudos, I'd love them! Thanks!

Little Promises and Big Smiles

 

Sehun rushes to school. He will be dead if he’s late and in midst of finishing his paperwork he is ten minutes late. Now, he has only 15 minutes to drive to Jieun’s school. As he rushes to his car, he calculates the estimated time he has to reach the school without having to use the normal route. He has to use the inner road to save five minutes. Sehun gets behind the wheels and drives off to the school.

 

Sehun reaches the school compound in targeted time. He ignores the fact that he drove above speed limit. He makes sure to look presentable. He pushes his hair up, combs the back of his neck and smacks his lips together. The tinted window of his sports car assures him that he looks good. Sehun knows his way very well around the school. He makes his way towards the school hall and takes a deep breath when the performance hasn’t started. Or, did he miss it?

 

Sehun is ushered to the table at the front. He smiles awkwardly at everyone as he passes through them and when he arrives at his table, he shakes hand with every other parent. “Did Jieun perform yet?” he asks another father who happens to be Jieun’s classmate’s.

 

“Not yet. You arrived just on time.” Sehun smiles and brings his eyes to the beautifully decorated stage. He is nervous, very nervous to be exact. He silently prays for his little girl to be brave and beautiful on stage. He hears the music cue and like every other parent, Sehun perks up, tries to have a glance on his little girl. He couldn’t send her to school due to some meetings but he had made sure his butlers had his little girl prepared for her performance. Sehun had spent his nights, fourteen nights watching his little girl practice in front of him with his stereo blasting the Baby Shark Song. If you are to ask him, he really hates the song. It’s stuck in his head like a nightmare.

 

Sehun smiles widely when he finds his little girl appearing in a shark costume. Her little eyes find him instantly, turning into crescents beautifully. It’s a trait that runs in the family. Sehun remembers the first time he held her in his arms, his little girl smiled at him so beautifully. “I love you baby girl.” He mouths to her and she smiles more, focusing on the beat. Her tiny hands make small fishes and she moves along cutely, eyes fixed on him. Even when they were practising at home, Sehun reminded her to look everywhere, at people but again, she chooses to only look at her father. Sehun shakes his head with a smile. He feels so proud of her. Seven years ago he didn’t thought he would see this day but here he is, watching his precious baby performing on stage prettily.

 

Sehun gets excited for a part. This was the part he argued with his baby girl. He changed the steps for her instead of following her teacher’s steps. When it comes to “Daddy shark” as a substitute of making big fish with her hands, he made her point at him. She points at him, making finger loves and he blows kisses towards her. He hears the mothers in the hall clapping in adoration at her and again he feels extremely proud of his little girl.

 

All of a sudden she pauses, staring at him. Sehun tilts his head, raising his eyebrows asking her what’s wrong.

 

“Daddy I forgot my steps!”

 

 

For two seconds Sehun gapes at his girl. She clearly looks lost, not knowing what to do next. The song continues and she keeps looking at him expectantly. Sehun breaks into laughter. Instead of feeling disappointed, he finds his little girl extremely adorable. Everyone heard her through the microphone attached on her shark costume. When Sehun stops laughing, he stands up and guides her for the end part of the song. He moves his hands and she gasps loudly, finally remembering the steps. He sits back with a huge smile and the man beside him tells him how adorable she is.

 

 

“Daddy….” She whines, falling in his arms when she gets back to him after the performance. He shark costume is replaced with the new dress he bought for her; A pink dress. “I forgot my steps.” She hides her face in his chest and he brings her up to sit on his laps. “No worries baby girl. You did very well. I am so proud of you.” He kisses her cheeks. He holds her against his chest and they watch the rest of the performance. He is no longer interested in the other performance but from time to time his baby girl cheers for her friends he realizes he should show some interest on other person’s child too.

 

 

“Daddy, that’s my teacher.” Jieun drags Sehun to meet a man. Sehun frowns, not recognizing the teacher. “Is he new?” Sehun asks his girl before they reach to the teacher. “Yes. He replaced Mrs Kang.” Sehun nods, following his girl’s lead and they stand in front of the teacher.

 

“Sir, meet my daddy!” Jieun taps her teacher’s arm and Sehun ruffles his girl’s soft hair before his eyes meet the teacher’s and he freezes on his feet.

 

 

“Jongin”

 

“Sehun”

 

 

Jongin gives Sehun a questioning look after eyeing Jieun. “Oh Jieun is your daughter.” Sehun catches the grimace in Jongin’s voice and as a reply, Sehun puts up his best bitch face and replies, “Yes, she’s my girl.”

 

“Sir, daddy is the one who taught me the love!” Jieun tells Jongin, making the finger loves and the man, who is a teacher by profession smiles warmly at Jieun. “But your daddy laughed when you forgot your steps.” Sehun glares back at Jongin who has his revenge look on his face.

 

“So mean…” Jieun pouts, rubbing her cheeks against Sehun’s arm. She holds his hand tightly and Sehun looks away from Jongin to his girl, “I am sorry baby girl. You looked so adorable I can’t help myself. But I showed you…” Sehun crouches down next to her and her eyes shine brightly. “Your teacher should have done that.” Sehun bites back at Jongin and his girl looks up to her teacher. Sehun smirks happily when he hears Jongin sigh in defeat.

 

 

Just then a group of girls calls Jieun and she runs to her friend. Sehun is left alone with Jongin.

 

“The fuck am I disappointed for. You never kept your promises.” Sehun hears Jongin mumbles, and he brings his eyes off his daughter to look at Jongin who is faking his smile at other parents. “Excuse me?”

 

“You fucking moved on from us… happy with your little girl.” Sehun watches Jongin take a glance to where Jieun is and when their eyes meet, Jongin rolls his eyes. Sehun scoffs, shaking his head. “She calls me daddy because I am 20 years older than her and he real father fucked up with a young woman.” Sehun mumbles, going closer to Jongin’s ears to share the secret only he knows. He witnesses the colour on Jongin’s face drain, turning into complete shock. “What do you mean?” Jongin asks Sehun, looking concerned like the Jongin he loved.

 

“She is the older Oh’s child, my sister.”

 

“What the hell?” Jongin reacts after a long silence. Jongin stares at Sehun trying to search for the lie but Sehun’s unmoving eyes say it all. “She doesn’t know about her real father. I took care of her since she’s a baby and she calls me daddy…”

 

“What about your father?” Jongin feels bile rising in his throat, thinking about Sehun’s father. The man had never been in Jongin’s good book. Sehun scoffs and chuckles dryly, “If I am her father for her, what could he be for her. Do the maths Jongin.”

 

“He’s so sick.” Jongin looks troubled with his hand on his waist and the other on his forehead. Sehun looks for Jieun in her small crowd of friends and spots her looking back at him, she waves at him happily. “I feel like a fool for hating her minutes ago.” Sehun hears Jongin next to him.

 

“Biased.”

 

“I am possessive.” Jongin argues back and Sehun looks at the teacher questioningly.

 

“You were getting emotional minutes ago on how I broke my promises and all…”

 

“Shut up.” Jongin spits, scratching his head in a shy smile. “I have a right to be mad. I am seeing you after years and I find you with a little girl who calls you daddy.”

 

“Unexpected circumstances Jongin….”

 

“Yeah, I get it. So this was the reason you asked for a break and left the city.” Sehun nods to Jongin’s question, adjusting the watch in his wrist. He should look for food, Jieun could be hungry. Just then he finds his little girl making her way towards him, hands on her stomach.

 

“I should feed her.” Sehun tells Jongin, welcoming Jieun, taking her hand in his. Jongin nods, fidgeting on his foot.

 

“Daddy I am hungry…” Jieun whines, patting her stomach. Jongin laughs and looks around for the food booth. “Over there. You can get your food over there.” Jongin shows Sehun the food booth and the father takes his girl’s hand in his, “See you again Jongin…” Sehun excuses himself.

 

“Daddy you know my teacher?” Jieun asks when they walk away. Sehun surprises himself as he hears his girl’s whispers despite the screams and laughter around them.

 

“Yeah, I know him long time ago.” Sehun tells her. She turns around to look at her teacher, “Daddy he is looking at us.” She informs Sehun.

 

“Let’s go get some food before all these monsters eat them up.” Sehun says distracting her from thinking about all the possibilities of him knowing Jongin. Jieun breaks into giggles instantly.

 

 

“Sehun…!” Sehun pauses when he hears Jongin calling him. Jieun looks at Sehun and Sehun looks at her before turning around to look at Jongin. Sehun raises his eyebrows,

 

 

“Your promise…. What about it?” Jongin asks, looking nervous and doubtful.

 

 

“I’ll let Jieun inform you about it.” He answers and turns around to get to the food counter. He smiles warmly, heart bursting into bubbles on his own. He realizes Jieun’s curiosity but chooses to ignore her.

 

 

Jongin watches Sehun walk away with a smile on his face. “Love you babe.” Jongin whispers, smiling to himself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

[(Twitter post)](https://twitter.com/jongin_hunnie/status/968344273996472320)


End file.
